This invention relates to work supports and, in particular, to work supports for metal cutting shears and the like. More particularly, it relates to adjustable work supports. More particularly, it concerns disappearing work supports.
Some disappearing work supports have been known in the prior art. Most such supports have been exceedingly complex and expensive, requiring sizable investment which consequently appreciably restricted their employment.
The object of this invention is the provision of an easy to use, simple to install, adjustable, disappearing work support for use with such machines as metal cutting shears. A further object is to provide adjustability to the particular piece of equipment. Another object is to permit adjustability to the size of the work. The prime purpose is to reduce the number of laborers required. Another purpose is to increase safety by reducing manual handling of sheets and cut pieces.
The essence of this invention is a simple disappearing work support and safety attachment for such machinery as metal cutting shears. The work support is withdrawn by the cutting ram return and advanced by an adjustable spring bias. The work support mechanism can be disconnected when not desired for very short runs and setups. The work support can be adjusted for position and stroke to suit the work.